Raiza The blade master Nerual network Caseal
by Soulless.one30
Summary: Welcome to the story of Raiza. A Hucaseal and her travels along Ragol in the Blue Burst server Ultima. Make it known tho that I am using the intro to me to start then the other chapters is of her awakening. I will be adding chapters as I go with each passing few days.
1. introduction

First off allow me to introduce myself. I am Soulless One and this series of Raiza is a fanfiction going to be done based off the memorys of the cast known as Raiza. a female hunter. Note that all the info is based off the ULTIMA server. This stuff will come at random. and Let it be further known that Raiza's encounters will be based off her going thru normal mode and then up to ultimate. every so often shes going to comment on things like enemys speed or being hit harder. thats the hint shes in a different difficulty for the run.. and any text in italics is ment to sound robotic. anyway lets begin.. welcome to Pioneer..


	2. Chapter 1

Deep inside the ship known only as the Pioneer 2 was a few very choice and hard to enter locations. One of such was the weapons research and development lab.. Inside was a very unique and interesting caseal being build by the army and a few other scientists to test a new AI program. This new neural network AI was built to try to enhance the cast race to be able to adapt right on the fly. Their prototype known only as "Project Dragon" was about to be awoken for the first time.

Scientist: I think she is ready for field testing, as long as she wakes up when we turn on her power core.

Cast Trooper: _This is good. I would like to see the results of our work in action._

After they spoke the scientist pressed the large red button on his panel near the pod that held the caseal which caused her eyes to light up showing she had awoken.

Caseal: _What is to be this ones name?_

Scientist: We have left it up to you to decide your name, whatever name comes to mind shall be yours.

Caseal: _Then I shall be known from now on as Raiza. But conserns as to what form of cast I am.. I do not look like a common ranger type._

Scientist: Your right your not. We have built you to be a hunter. a Blades specialist but a very unique one. I want you to take your first steps around and get used to your new capabilities

with that she walked around getting used to her speed and her own light weight frame before asking if she would be allowed to hunt on the planet they were to inhabit tho she was told no she was sent into a training VR of a sort of temple. to test her ai going to fight other monsters. During the combat they were noticing that she was being able to adapt to her targets and her environment.

Scientist: Well I think your ready to go out to Ragol, tho do realize we set this up weaker then the next time you will be in this simulation.

Raiza: _I understand. These tests made me learn quite a lot about the many different targets I will have to deal with on and around Ragol. However this temple does it exist?_

Scientist: No, it is something we designed to help test your ability to see of hidden passages and pressure traps. along with the use of your natural ability to see traps themselves.

Raiza: _I understand. I hope the travels on Ragol go just as well._

Scientist: I do as well. however you might want to talk to the Newman scientist as well his name is Doc. Montigue and hes very smart with reguards to photons and mag technological advancement. Speaking of, here. Take this mag its yours after all.

Having been given her mag and the task to speak to Doc Montigue she moved on to the main floor of the Pioneer 2.


	3. Chapter 2

Having wandered around the area near the hunters guild on the Pioneer 2 Raiza had ran into a rather intresting little newman who seemed a bit depressed about something. Raiza thought it might be best to ask what was wrong even tho she knew not of the boy and the trobles she was about to run into. She was tho cirten that it wasn't the Doc at all.

Raiza: _Child, pray tell what seems to have you so depressed. My visual sensors could see the depression in your eyes from the elevator I got off on._

Newman: Oh, sorry I'm not used to this kind of issue.. I seem to have misplaced a heat saber down on Ragol. Wait, arn't you a hunter? Maybe you can help me find it. Oh and how rude of me. my names Hopkins.

Raiza had to think a moment on how to respond. before she did.

Raiza: _Yes I am a hunter, however I wont be able to help for a moment I have to speak with Montigue but after I will gladly help you._

Hopkins: I'm glad and I think Montigue is over by the consignment shop over there. please don't take to long I don't think I want to deal with Montigue myself before this is done.

Raiza: _This has something to do with the doctor?_

Hopkins: yes it does as it was a saber he built to test the diffrences in photon energy agginst the native creatures on Ragol.. if he knew I had lost it to a dragon... I'd be in so much trouble.

Raiza: _then I will make haste.. tho a Dragon you say.. this should be very amusing to me to deal with._

With that Raiza walked over to the consignment station and spoke to a few others before finally actually finding the newman in his red garb to speak to.

Doc Montigue: Ah I see that the new model has finally woken up. I do hope your testing was not to difficult to handle as I was one the people behind designing that VR system you used.

Raiza: _the testing wasn't hard at all. My AI has made a few generational changes during it. however I was mentioned to talk to you about photons and energy._

Montigue: I know. I built a small part of you as well. Your power core is very unique compared to other casts. I built it with a natural ability to absorb the photon energy around you to allow you to self repair even faster then normal. Tho I would hoped you came just a bit sooner as I do still need to speak to my butter fingers of a son Hopkins.

Raiza: _I have spoken with him but I am going to be doing something to help him._

Montigue: Oh god what the hell did that boy drop this time?... actually better yet don't tell me as I think it might benefit your training to go help him instead of me and Elenor.

Raiza: _I shall help him and then see you again likely. as for now I think I have a few things to go slice up._

With that Raiza went off to the teleporter unknowing of what will happen or the landscape she was going to walk on. Tho during her talks she felt a bit of unease about Montigue. a sort of feeling like things might not be the best around him. Having saved the data she had learned from the doctor she having only her saber and the frame she was fitted with was going to at long last travel down to the planet..


	4. Chapter 3

Raiza, having already talked with Montigue and also Hopkins decided it would be wise to go to the Hunter's guild and see if Hopkins had made a quest about the Heat Saber he had lost. After a very boring and dull talk with the lady behind the counter she did indeed find that Hopkins had setup a Quest to find his sword as well and the only other order she was given prior to even going down the elevator ringing thru her mind. Raiza prior to release was given a single order by another cast and she replayed the meeting on her way to the teleporter.

Cast General: _Raiza, I'm glad your tests turned out as good as they did however I have something I must ask you to do while down on Ragol as even the principal wont ask you this._

Raiza: _Yes? I am to be given an outstanding order aside from just to test my systems?_

Cast General: _Yes Raiza, you are to locate the prinicpal's daughter. Rico. his secretary will have more information but as for your prime objectives you have only these two. Testing your systems and the new AI in a combat environment. The other being locate Rico and bring her back safely to the Pioneer 2. Her Nickname is "Red Ring Rico" due to always wearing a red ring_

Raiza: _I understand. I will locate her if I can but what if I don't?_

Cast General: _I rather not think of that possibility. Just find her._

Not a very small task at all being that having looked thru the data of the Pioneer 1, Rico had the same last name as the principal so there was that dreading thought of that hanging in the back of her head so she decided to watch for clues on Rico as she hunted on the planet. Combat was not exactly easy in her very weakened state but she noticed the more she fought the more she would adapt to her own environment and the enemies around her. She holding her trusted saber and now having found both a handgun and her first set of daggers went thru many a creature. Each one registering their data into her memory as she killed them. From boomas to even the Hildebears she fought countless fights even attained new augmentations to her systems.. Levels as it were..

Not long after a few of the battles she spotted a different female cast. this one holding a gun.

Caseal: _Oh hello. I didn't notice you there.. seems your mag is taking a fondness to you tho._

Raiza: _Huh? You can hear my mag?_

Caseal: _Yes I can. Oh but how rude of me. My name is Elenor and I work for Montigue. I came to look for the heat saber that Hopkins dropped down here._

Raiza: _I know of its location the Dragon has it and I think my handgun might be able to handle him._

Elenor: _OH! your that new model eh? the new Neural network ai caseal eh? hmm I'll give you one bit of advice. Watch the ground if he decides to spin. I bet your AI will get a new Generation if you see and gain the adaption to avoid that attack_

Raiza: _Understood_

Raiza, now having been given a little info went in to battle the boss not realizing that Elenor had followed her in but didn't fight with her. As the battle drew on longer she had hit the dragon several times tell he had roared. Watching him take to the sky and spinning into the ground the memory clicked that this very moment was what Elenor had warned her about. watching the ground she saw the facts that the ground would raise up a bit where the dragon was and during his second and third passes he would aim for her. After his third he popped out of the ground as Raiza's eyes flickered mid battle.

Elenor: OH NO _! did she just sleep!?_

Raiza's Core : _Neural Network AI generation updated. Generation now at 10. Memorys encoded. Native Creature attack patterns learned. Dragon Patterns learned. Activating Assassination Systems_

Elenor: _Assassination systems? What the?_

Before Elenor even had a chance to think Raiza had awoken and in split seconds after the dragons landing she only said one thing " _Good Bye honorable creature. but your time on this world is done_ ". She then in one last strike slammed both daggers in the dragons mouth and into it's brain. Watching it drop the heat saber Raiza picked it up and started to walk out before Elenor stopped her.

Elenor: _Raiza, you want to tell me why in all the world you have that odd system.. the assassination system._

Raiza: _Unknown. I think my systems were built to take advantage and then assassinate any target that is classified as a threat. I knew of the system as during my testing every weapon I got a hold of I suddonly without even having had one knew instinctively how to use them._

Elenor: _the instinctive use of weapons I can understand but to do a kill like that?! You gave it an honorable death by basically removing its brain with two photon blades_

Raiza: _He's lucky I didn't have this saber. It's geared to deal large amounts of pain to native creatures. This would of melted its brain had I stabbed it with it._

Elenor: _You scare me. but anyways lets go back_

With that the two went back and Elenor had taken the heat saber from Raiza to give back to Montigue while Raiza was told she radioed to the hunters guild to say Raiza had gotten the saber back. this task gave Raiza plenty of strength but she knew that she had to get stronger as she had to lie to Elenor.. The assassination system while it does make Raiza very unpredictable it also draws a lot of her energy to even run. She didn't look it but she did need to rest after she returned.

{{Raiza's New status after this chapter. LVL 15. Has now a Handgun, a dagger (with % to that she hasn't noticed) and her normal frame and saber. Mag is currently now lvl 9. 5/0/4/0}}


End file.
